Lust and Deception
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brendan owns a PI agency with Simon Walker. What will happen when the elusive Ste Hay is the object of Brendan's newest case? ***Stendan AU***
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Hollyoaks. This is done for entertainment purposes only!**

**A/N: I'm back in this wonderful Stendan world; hopefully, with better luck this time. If anyone had saved my previous story to their computer - please contact me. It was deleted by accident when I was intending to delete a chapter instead. A hard drive issue occurred and I lost everything. Thankfully, I have a new system and process in which to operate now. That won't happen with this story or any future ones. So again, if anyone has that story saved - please let me know. I would be most eager to pick it up again. On with this new story, then. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Brendan's legs were thrown up onto his desk, his eyes on his morning pastry and not on his business partner that stood ranting on the other side of his desk. These early morning chats held no interest for him; enjoying his breakfast fascinated him much more. Stuffing half of the filled pastry into his mouth, Brendan savored the creamy filling, his tongue sliding out to lick his fingers clean. Only when he was finished did he raise bored eyes to the man that was shouting his name.

"Are you even listening to me? Brendan!?" Simon Walker stared down his nose at his clearly bored partner. It was obviously this was going nowhere.

He remained silent as he stared at Simon. Brendan knew from experience how it rattled him. There was really no purpose in the activity; that was, other than the fact of how it amused him. Brendan did enjoy being amused; in particular, when it was at someone else's expense. He ran a finger slowly over his tache, a blank look on his face. "Never heard a knock on my door. Translation being - I guess I didn't hear anything."

"I want to know what the fuck you're thinking of, Brendan? Surely you don't have that much of a death wish!?" Simon demanded, his eyes opened wide on his business partner.

A blank look on his face, although, knowing exactly what Walker was going on about, Brendan replied in apparent boredom, "I'm supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"I'm not about to play games with you all day, Brendan. I take this agency seriously... obviously you don't!" Simon's eyes bulged angrily as Brendan continued to look through him. "I guess the fact that you own a nightclub in addition to half of this PI agency, means your attention is on one business far more than the other!"

"Why the fuck would ye be trying to wind me up for, Simon?" Brendan's legs slid to the floor in one quick motion, vaulting to his feet with the same quick precision. He moved closer to his irate partner, ice flickering in his dark eyes. "I'm here, aren't I? Does that look like a man NOT focused on business?"

Simon eyed Brendan shrewdly. "Oh, I'd say you're focused on business. It's just a matter of what kind!"

"Just say what ye got to say, Simon. I've got an appointment due soon." Brendan didn't blink once during his response, both of them knowing that was the meeting that had Simon so unsettled.

"Yeah, let's talk about that." Simon shook his head back and forth, unsuccessfully trying to figure Brendan out. A losing battle - always. "Can you give me one good reason why you would take Danny Houston on as a client?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Brendan calmly answered back. Anyone who knew him well would know that the even, calm voice dispelled trouble should he be unreasonably provoked. "Face it, Simon - there hasn't been a large number of paying clients beating down the doors of this office. Danny Houston will pay up. Isn't that why we're here? To make money?"

Simon shook his head. "I don't like it, Brendan... and furthermore, I won't have any part of it. If you want Houston for a client you'll be handling it on your own. I'm not about to go down because of one of his shady deals."

"Fine," he snapped, returning to his chair, in his mind this discussion over - at least for now. "Get out of my office, then, and find something else to do. I believe the outer door just closed... meaning my client has arrived."

"You'll be sorry, Brendan. No good can come from bringing that poison in here." Simon Walker glared at the man that was now approaching Brendan's door, his eyes slithering over him in suspicion, and utter dislike. Not wanting to totally throw Brendan to the sharks, Simon called back, "I'll be in my office if you need me, Brendan."

Danny coldly watched Simon Walker's hasty exit, not a doubt in his mind as to why. It didn't bother him at all; in fact, it amused the morbid side of him. In truth, that side possessed the greater part of him. Stepping fully into Brendan's office, and deliberately closing the door behind them, Danny cackled, "Your partner doesn't seem to like me much."

Brendan didn't like Danny much either, but, he wasn't going to turn down his money. At least, not until he heard what he had to do to earn it. "Could be something to do with ye being responsible for his brother taking an overdose."

"Allegedly..." Danny countered, chips of ice in his eyes. Clicking his tongue, Danny utilized his most sympathetic voice, one that didn't come close to meeting his eyes - "Such a shame when the young don't exercise control. All sorts of unpleasant things can happen-"

"Right." Brendan stared impatiently at the man that walked around the room, touching on everything as if it was his God given right to do so. That was Danny's way. No matter where he went - his own domain, or that of another man's, he exuded confidence and control. Brendan was much the same. When alone together it always became a battle of wills between them. "So, I doubt you came here to discuss Simon. Exactly what can Brady/Walker Investigations do for you?"

Danny placed a wide envelope on Brendan's desk, his eyes hostile as his mind came to his purpose for being here. "It's about my daughter. More to the point, it's about the bloke she's been seeing. I need to know all about him, and exactly how far their relationship has progressed."

Eyebrow raised, Brendan stared at Danny in surprise. This wasn't anything close to what he'd been expecting. "Okay. Is he local?"

Shaking his head, Danny answered, "I don't think so. That's part of the problem - I can't get any clear information on him. All I have is a name."

"More would be better... but let's start with that." Brendan picked up a pencil, and prepared to write it, unaware of how it would be a name that would change his life.

"Ste Hay." Danny spat the words from his mouth. "I'll tell you this, Brady, if he has touched my daughter in any way I will fucking kill him. You will find out everything about him; then, I will take care of the rest."

Brendan nodded. He wouldn't want to be this young man - wherever he might be. He opened the envelope that contained a large portion of cash, along with a snapshot. His eyes narrowed on the young couple." Deliberately, Brendan cooed, "Sweet..." He wasn't being completely sarcastic. The face of this Steven was more than sweet. It made him curious to see how the rest of him measured up.

"My daughter was until she started hanging around with him. Now she doesn't call home, and when I do talk to her she's mouthy and disrespectful. This Ste is a bad influence on her... and I want him gone!" Danny's eyes glittered in rage. "I don't care what it costs, Brady. I want him found, and I want to know everything about him. Everything! Don't disappoint me!"

"Oh I won't Danny, I won't." Brendan thoughtfully looked at the picture, his eyes briefly touching on Danny's daughter. He would find Steven Hay; of that there was no doubt. It only remained a question of what he would do with him once he did. That thought intrigued him the most of all.

TBC

_**A/N: Okay, so this is the beginning. Who is Danny's daughter? Amy, Rae; someone else entirely? We'll see. Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Brendan scowled after hours of computer research had passed, and still no leads on the elusive Steven Hay. Granted, Danny hadn't given him much to go on. A photograph and a name wasn't much these days. Without something more to pin to him, the young lad could be difficult to locate. There were no police inquiries attached to the lad's name; that was the first place he looked. Generally, he found something in police records. However, in the case of Steven Hay, there was no record. He was now moving to a deeper level of search.

A short time later found him looking at young Steven's birth record. That could lead to something - or, it could be a dead end entirely. The odds were strong that Steven no longer resided at the place of his birth; however, there could be some that remembered him. With so little to go on, that looked to be his starting point. Thankfully, not only was the town nearby, but one that wasn't very large, either. If Steven Hay still lived there - Brendan would find him quickly.

After jotting down all of the pertinent information he would need, and what little he had already learned, Brendan placed the small slip of paper, along with the photo in his breast pocket. There wasn't a doubt that he was proceeding with this case with a bit more enthusiasm than was normal... but, he was intrigued by the somehow innocent, and yet, mischievous face in the photograph. Danny might believe it was merely him being attentive to his job - it was anything but that. Brendan didn't give a damn about Danny Houston and his wants in regards to this assignment. All that mattered was how it suited his own ends. He expected to come out of this with heavier lined pockets, and his curiosity answered. Right now, Brendan wasn't certain which one mattered the most.

Pocketing his keys, Brendan stood to his feet, quickly going to the coat tree to slip into his leather jacket. He grimaced when Simon once again barged into his office without the slightest bit of warning. "What the fuck is your problem, Simon?"

"It hasn't changed..." Walker grumbled. "Call Danny Houston and tell him you can't take the case. This is all kinds of bad news."

"I'm not going to do that... and ye know that." Brendan scowled as he made his way to his office door. "I know how ye feel about Danny, and I understand it. But, Simon - ye need to let it go. It's not at all healthy."

"Don't worry about me. I know where Danny hurts the most. When the time is right - I'll even up the score." Walker's eyes became dark, and stormy. "You can count on that..."

Brendan eyed Walker in disbelief. He wasn't getting in the middle of this; well, not if he could avoid it. Simon was a good friend - most of the time, and his life had been savaged by Danny Houston. This really wasn't his battle; and yet, he couldn't let go of the thought that he could end up fighting it. "Just be careful. I don't have time to run this agency by myself."

"Your concern in touching..." Simon drolly replied. "By the way, I did some research for you. I think I can cut down on your leg work."

"Oh?" Brendan asked in surprise. Very little ever surprised him - that Simon would have gotten involved in this case from the start surprised him, most especially after his repeated attempts in asking him to refuse it.

He fished for a piece of paper in his pocket, handing it to Brendan hurriedly. "This Ste Hay works at this club tending bar... and God knows what else."

Brendan's eyes widened on the paper, the club unfamiliar to him; although, the location not being too far from his hometown. "Are ye sure? I can't imagine Danny not being able to find him if he worked a club."

Simon smirked. "He wouldn't have looked into this kind of club. Not only would it be repellent to him, he wouldn't think to find a bloke that was dating his daughter being there."

"What are ye talking about?" Brendan demanded impatiently; he wasn't the least bit interested in playing Simon's often morbid version of Twenty Questions.

"Are you daft, Bren?" Simon couldn't believe Brendan hadn't figured it out. "It's a fucking gay bar." Simon cackled in delight. "I can't wait to hear the explosion when Danny boy finds out his precious daughter is hanging about in that element."

Brendan didn't have to guess about that. Danny would kill the boy. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. It was very clever. Where would be a more perfect hiding place than in a gay club? Danny would never look for him there. Brendan thought about that for a moment, and couldn't help wondering - was young Steven really hiding in that club, or was there more going on here? Brendan was determined he would find out. Sliding out of his jacket, Brendan hung it back on the hook. There was no rush now. He would go to this club tonight and catch the young lad in action. Brendan found himself greatly anticipating putting these pieces together. "Ye did good, Simon. I just don't get why ye did it. I thought ye wanted no part of this."

Simon shrugged indifferently, tension coiling his body. "I figured the more help you got, the quicker we could be done with this. That's all I care about - being done with Danny Houston."

"Well, this information should help. I'll go check this club out tonight." Brendan could see the photo of Steven Hay in his mind; it was a face that wasn't easy to forget. He couldn't wait to see how the rest of him matched up. "I don't know how ye managed to find him so quickly, but, I'm not complaining. I'll handle the rest from here."

"Just be careful, Bren. This kid has gotten himself a dangerous enemy. Don't get caught in the crossfire."

Brendan spread his arms open wide, a mocking expression on his face. "Don't worry, Simon. I'm bulletproof. I'll be just fine."

Simon laughed, before he told him, "I hope so. In the meantime, I'll go pick us up some lunch."

"You do that, Simon." Brendan returned to his desk, his hand reaching into his pocket for the photograph. His finger idly stroked along the side of the lad's face. He wondered if his skin would be soft to the touch. It certainly appeared as if it would. Gruffly, Brendan murmured aloud, "Tonight we meet, Steven. I have a feeling it will be a meeting long remembered."

* * *

Ste glared at the table of drunken queers that kept grabbing at his ass each time he passed their table. It wasn't that he was offended by the act... it was more of a matter of how much they disgusted him. They were old, paunchy, and without any respect. He wouldn't be surprised if he needed to have them tossed out. That would give him the greatest of pleasure.

He needed to get out of this town. There had to be something better out there - he just hadn't found it yet. As he palmed the small amount of tips in his tight jeans, Ste realized he wouldn't be adding much to his savings tonight. He needed to start giving lap dances again, but he had stopped when the last bloke had gotten too aggressive. His boss had promised to make him more safe in future, but since then, Ste had refused any invitations. If not for how much money he brought the club just from tending the bar, and his easy-going flirtatious manner, Ste knew he wouldn't have been allowed to say no.

Moving about to refill the drinks of those seated at the long bar, Ste didn't glance up when a new man joined the group. It was the fresh scent of his cologne that first alerted his attention. The men in here generally didn't smell like that. When Ste turned to look at the newcomer, his breath immediately lodged in his throat. This man was the hottest thing on two legs he had ever looked at in his life. And, hell, he had seen his fair share of beautiful men in here. "Uhhhh, what can I get ya?"

Eyes moving over the man he knew he had been paid to find, Brendan's eyes darkened as instant lust pushed his duty far to the back of his mind. Oh yes, Brendan thought to himself. The reality more than surpassed his imagination. "Whiskey, make it a double."

Ste nodded, moving to pour the drink. He swore to himself when his hand began to shake. What the fuck was wrong with him? He never got shook up like this over a customer... although, this man was far from ordinary. He took the money the man extended for his drink, careful not to let their fingers touch in the exchange. Ste wasn't sure how he knew, but he was certain sparks would exude from that contact.

"Keep the change," Brendan told him, his eyes hotly moving over the boy. "What time do ye get off?"

"Excuse me?" Ste asked, unable to belief the man was already hitting on him. He supposed it wasn't that uncommon. Most blokes came in here to get laid... but for some reason, it didn't seem common for this man. "Are you hitting on me?"

Brendan tilted his head to the side as he analyzed young Steven Hay. The boy was interested. That raised other questions; such as, what was he doing with Danny Houston's daughter? Right now, he didn't give a damn. From the moment he'd seen this boy in a mere photograph he'd wanted to taste those lips. Brendan knew he would do that... yeah, that and much more. "Is that a problem?"

Shrugging, Ste tried to pretend indifference. "Guess not. I get that a lot, me."

"I'm sure ye do." Brendan's penetrating gaze bored into Steven's eyes, before moving to watch his lips with the same intensity. "You got a name, kid?"

"Yea. It's Ste." He poured him another drink when the newcomer pointed to his empty glass, and pushed another bill across the bar. "How about you?"

"Brendan Brady. Pleased to meet ye, Steven..." Brendan drawled, his eyes crawling over Steven as he moved to refill his drink.

Pocketing yet another tip, Ste shook his head in denial. "No, it's Ste. Nobody calls me Steven."

Reaching across the bar, Brendan caught Steven's wrist in the tight grip of his hand. "I'm not nobody, Steven. You'll catch onto that, though. Now, back to my question. When do ye get out of here?"

TBC

**_A/N: So, they meet. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Continue - yes, or no. I am struggling with updating quickly these days. RL is as hectic as can be, and I have other projects in another fandom too. Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay. RL has been terribly demanding. Recently I have been working two jobs; I am hoping that will be ending soon. In the meantime, this is where we pick up. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are much appreciated, and extremely motivating to keep me going forward. Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Brendan watched with more than casual interest as Steven moved behind the bar, refilling drinks for the other customers; his comfort behind the bar more than evident. The patrons - male and female alike - all responded favorably to him. They genuinely liked him, wanted to converse with him; that was a sign of a man who knew how to take care of the customer. Brendan thought of how he could use such an engaging lad in his own club. Quickly, he thought better of it. His eyes sweeping down the boy's frame, Brendan knew he would be hustling him into his office on a regular basis. Business would be the last thing on his mind.

That thought in mind, Brendan made another realization - he was essentially here on business tonight. Danny's investigation into this boy was also far at the bottom of his list. At the top was acquiring his own more personal information of young Steven. He would sit at this bar until the lad came back. If the boy believed he had seen determined - he hadn't seen anything yet.

He remained unflinching when he heard an amused chuckle next to his ear. Brendan didn't turn to look; he didn't give a damn who noticed his attention on the blond waiter - nor did he intend on being distracted from his pleasurable perusal. As far as he was concerned, nothing could divert his attention from watching Steven's every movement. His head tilted to the side as he watched the lad laugh at something someone said to him; Brendan's eyes fixated on the lips, and his teeth visible. Steven's mouth alone made Brendan want to ruin him. Such perfect, pliable lips. He intended on making use of them - and in every conceivable way.

"He is good at his job. If only I could pass along his gift to the rest of my staff..."

Brendan wasn't one to ever waste his time. Pretending not to understand the words spoken directly to him didn't interest him in the slightest. "A good barman is hard to find... and even harder to duplicate."

"You sound like a man with some experience..." he mused, looking Brendan over thoughtfully.

Nodding, Brendan told him, "I have a club; however, I'm from out of town."

Looking at him curiously, he asked, "Oh? In town on business? We don't get much of that around here."

"Nah. I'm just passing through. I noticed the lights, and decided to stop." Brendan's eyes slid around the bar, and briefly behind him. "I decided this bar had an ambiance that attracted my attention."

Nodding to his drink, he spoke again, "I'm Zachary, and I own this club. Get you another drink?"

Swishing the amber liquid around in his glass, Brendan's eyes followed Steven's every moment, increasingly amused by the young lad's success at keeping to the other end of the bar... and far away from him. As much as the boy had tried to appear aloof, even disinterested, there had been a spark. He just needed to get him alone. That was all it ever took for Brendan Brady. "I'm good for now." He turned to face the owner of the bar, his eyes sharp and penetrating when he added, "You could do something for me, though."

"Yeah?" Zack responded. "I bet it has something to do with young Ste." A knowing snicker followed.

Brendan didn't care what the bar owner thought about his interest in Steven. All that mattered to him was moving things along. "Crowd seems to be thinning a bit. How about ye let him leave early? Of course, courteous bloke that I am, I would gladly see the lad gets home safely."

Zack eyed the stranger. There was something edgy and dangerous about him. He didn't think he meant Ste any harm; in fact, he was quite certain what the man wanted from him. That being the case had the wheels of profit spinning in his mind... and, he knew exactly how to take advantage of it - providing that Ste agreed to it. "I could probably get by without him for the rest of his shift... but, I don't think he'll go with you. Ste is a bit skittish around new people. From what I've heard, he's had a rough go of it."

Yeah. Brendan could see that. There was a toughness to the boy, although, it almost came across to him as a bravado. It made him curious to know more. Reaching into his pocket, Brendan pulled out two crisp bills and slid it in the club owner's direction. "I'd appreciate anything you could do to endear me to the lad."

Pocketing the money without batting an eyelash, he looked away from the man, and off into Ste's direction, quickly discerning that his most popular bartender seemed to be avoiding this end of the bar. "I might be able to set something up that places you alone with him; that is, if Ste agrees."

"I'm listening..." Brendan answered, his eyes briefly connecting with Steven's at opposite ends of the bar. He took a moment to leisurely run his eyes over him as Steven looked back at him; Brendan did nothing to disguise the lust from his eyes, nor his fierce determination to act on those same desires. Brendan didn't look away when Steven did. He wanted the lad to feel the full effect of the Brendan Brady eye-fuck every time he gave into temptation to return his hot gaze.

"Well, on occasion, Ste has performed a task that is financially beneficial to both him and myself. He does it rarely; unfortunately, he's had some over excited customers in the past. Since then, he is extremely cautious on who gets that close to him."

Brendan turned to look in disgust at Steven's boss. That was not what he had in mind at all. He wanted the boy spread out beneath him, there wasn't a doubt of that; however, he wanted him there because he was burning with the same form of instantaneous lust that now ate at him. "I'm not looking for a rent boy. I just want to spend some quality time with the lad."

"No! You got it all wrong. Ste's not a hustler. Sometimes he needs some extra cash; hell, I guess we all do. What I'm trying to say is that he gives a lap dance that has them coming back for more."

Lap dance? Brendan felt his dick rising and immediately tenting his pants at the mere thought of Steven hot and sweaty, his body grinding against his as he brought him to pleasure with his erotic dance. His eyes glittering in feral lust, Brendan rasped, "When and where?"

Zack smiled with glee when he realized the more typical question of 'how much' wasn't being asked. His only worry was in getting Ste to agree. There wasn't a doubt that Ste had been keeping his distance from this end of the bar due to the presence of the dominating Irishman. "I have a private room. The rules are simple. Cash up front, and no touching except by your dancer."

Inclining his head in agreement, Brendan accepted the terms. "Set it up... and do it quickly." Brendan's lips twisted into a lusty smile when Steven once again met his devouring gaze. Deliberately, he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, the heavy want clearly read in his eyes. He watched as Zach moved to approach Steven; Brendan didn't care how much it cost, he only cared about the end result. Rules or not, he would be touching Steven, but the boy would be begging for it.

First they would play for a bit; and then, he would take Steven back to his hotel. It would be a night the young lad never forgot.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brendan walked around the room with apparent disinterest; however, that was anything but the case. He was edgy, primed for action - of all kinds. Without touching anything, he investigated the small room, attempting to determine if any surveillance equipment was running inside. He would have been surprised to find any. The owner of this club, and young Steven's employer, didn't seem to be some sick freak. For the most part, he just seemed like an intuitive businessman. He would be blind not to see the value he had in his hot little bartender. That he used that to his own advantage might be viewed as perverted to some, but to him, it was just good business. He was looking forward to his part in the exchange; in fact, much more than he would have ever deemed possible.

What still perplexed him was Steven's connection to Danny Houston; in particular, his relationship with his daughter. The lad looked at home in this environment - most especially, he looked at ease with the fact that other men wanted him. That made Steven's relationship with the girl confusing. Was he genuinely into her, and men as well... or was something more devious going on? Brendan was determined to get his answers... it was his job to dig until he knew everything. What remained to be seen was what he did with the information. His interaction with Steven most likely would play very heavily into that decision.

Slowly, Brendan turned to look at the door that was opening and closing from behind him. His brow arched as he looked at the scowling blond that he had wanted in a single instant. Seeing him now, so clearly annoyed by this development, but driven to complete the task either by his boss' demand, or his own greed, the boy was here; Brendan knew he would enjoy every single moment of it. "I knew ye couldn't resist me, Steven..." Brendan purred insinuatingly.

Ste snorted. "Damn, you're thick. Do you really think I would be doing this if not for the money?"

Brendan shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, Steven." His eyes became smoky as he slid them over the jean-clad boy, his eyes enjoying everything he could clearly see. "All that matters is me getting what I want. Obviously, I have done that."

"Just so we're clear - I'm here to do a job. It ends after the dance. You haven't bought me."

Laughing, Brendan lowered his larger frame onto the middle of the plush sofa. He had briefly eyed the furnishings when stepping into the room. The hard back chair would have worked as well, but, he decided comfort would be preferable. It was his hope that this would be a long, not to mention, extremely memorable encounter. He was relatively certain that it would be. "Well, it does appear that I _have_ bought you, Steven; at least, for your dancing skills." His eyes drilled into the beautiful eyes that visually shot daggers at him. "I'd suggest you start your music, or whatever you use to set the scene. Unless, you're just delaying in order to spend more time with me." Brendan smiled confidently. "I know I'm fit. I can imagine why you might do that-"

Ste's jaw dropped down in shock. Was this man for real? "You can't really be that delusional!" He looked him over more closely, quickly determining that the moustache bearing man really did think he was all of that and more. "Let's just get on with this. I'd like to go home sometime tonight."

Brendan didn't have a problem with that; however, if things went his way... and more often than not - they did, this night wouldn't end here. In fact, he hoped this intimate dance would only be the beginning of their night together. "Start your music, Steven."

"As you wish," Ste complied. He locked the door that could only be re-opened from the inside, or by the key held by Zach; more than anything, a simple courtesy to the client. Many men didn't want to be caught in the midst of a lap dance administered by another man. Ste thought that wouldn't be a concern to this man. Thinking more deeply about it, he decided Brendan lived his life as he chose - to hell with what society thought about his actions. He couldn't deny that to be an admirable trait. It also made him wonder if this arrogant man had others. He knew he wouldn't be learning the answer to that question; but still, he couldn't help but to wonder.

"If your actual dance is as slow as the build-up, I'm sure this will be a very memorable, and enjoyable experience..." Brendan taunted him. As he heard the music beginning to play, he found his eyes devouring the denim clad legs that were moving in his direction.

As Ste began moving his hips to the sultry music, his tongue slid across his lips, a provocative smile escaping as he watched Brendan's eyes darkening as a result of his efforts. "I think you'll be more than satisfied, _Sir_..."

Brendan didn't have a doubt about that. "Are ye gonna take off your pants?" He knew it wasn't necessary to ensure the desired outcome of the dance... but in the case of this lad, it would be an added benefit.

Ste tossed back his head and laughed as he moved his body closer. "Nah. There's no need for that." Bracing a hand on each side of the back of the sofa next to Brendan's head, Ste kneeled on the cushions, skillfully positioning his legs so that their cocks could rub against the other. Leaning down, Ste whispered into the Irishman's ear, "The friction will be enough to make you come. I guarantee it..."

A low growl resounded from deep within Brendan's throat. This boy was making him wild. He wanted to devour him, taste all of him, but above all - he wanted to take him now. "Ye shouldn't tease a hungry lion, Steven. They can pounce without warning." His breathing became ragged as Steven began the erotic grinding that had his cock desperate for release, pants of air slipping through his slightly parted lips. It felt so damned good; and yet, it was torture. He needed more. As Steven looked directly into his lust-blown gaze, his teeth biting at his own lip, Brendan knew this wasn't just another lap dance for the young man. He was getting to the lad. That knowledge alone made his cock begin to leak. There wasn't a doubt - this dance would culminate quickly.

"I'm not a bit worried about that, Brendan." Ste kept moving against Brendan, his hands moving from beside the larger man's head, to teasingly stroke along the back of his neck, not stopping until he was sinking them into his hair. "You see, I can touch you; however, you must adhere to the rules." He laughed mockingly, before he added, "Poor Mr. Brady. I don't think you are one that follows the rules."

"Cheeky little fucker!" Brendan rasped. He didn't give a damn about the fucking rules. What could they do? Throw him out? Not likely... but if they did, he would certainly be taking young Steven with him. The boy wanted him, there wasn't a doubt of that. Brendan instantly had Steven gasping in shock when larger, and much stronger hands reached out to clasp tightly around his hips, immediately stilling his movements. Brendan laughed as shock turned into outrage on the younger man's face. It was time for establishing precisely who was in control - who would always be in control. Brendan knew exactly how to go about that. "What's the matter, Steven? Something not going according to plan?"

Ste began to push at Brendan's chest, ineffectively trying to gain separation. He knew he could call out, but with the music still playing, and the boisterous club, he wasn't sure anyone would hear him. That was another reason why he rarely agreed to these private performances. He had known this man to be dangerous the moment he'd laid eyes on him... now, it was even more clear. "Let go of me," he spat out. "You've broken the rules, which means quite simply - the dance is over!"

"Well then, I guess I'd better break them more fully." Brendan didn't intend to waste time on talking, or preliminaries. He knew they could be interrupted at any time, and there wasn't anything that would stop him from breaking those rebellious lips open under his own. Once he possessed them he would own and ruin them. One hand anchored firmly on the squirming blond's hips, his other latched tightly onto the nape of his neck, with a firm yank he pulled him even closer, his lips smashing onto Steven's stunned ones before he could shout out or protest further.

Continuing to struggle in Brendan's iron clad grip, Ste quickly realized the futility in that. This man was rock solid. Budging him would be next to impossible with a man of Brendan's size and strength. As the lips of the Irishman sought to totally dominate his own, Ste wasn't exactly sure he wanted to fight him. There were countless reasons why he should... but, the feel of the man against him confused him. He'd never felt like this before... especially not with another man. What the fuck was going on here?

Brendan began to bite at Steven's lips. Fuck, the boy tasted so good. Too damned sweet and addictive. He wasn't a man to succumb to addictions; he was more of a man to prey on those that did. He wanted this man, and he wanted him now. So many questions filled his mind regarding Steven's relationship with Danny's daughter; however, for now - that didn't matter. Brendan sucked Steven's bottom lip into his mouth, his throat vibrating with the growl that he didn't attempt to hide. "I want you, Steven. Leave with me now."

In one last desperate bid for his freedom, Ste pulled free, his legs shaking as he backed away and toward the door. "We have to get out of here. The time for the dance has long ended. Zach will look for me."

"I don't give a fuck about Zach. Come with me, Steven." Brendan's eyes were enlarged and full of unsuppressed need. "I know ye want me, Steven. I could feel it."

Shrugging, Ste hedged, "Maybe I do; I don't know. It doesn't matter, Brendan. A man can't always have everything he wants."

Brendan followed him to the door, much as a hunter stalking his prey. He didn't touch him; he knew it wasn't necessary. Steven knew what he wanted; Brendan wouldn't be surprised if the lad even realized he would get it. If he had any doubts on that, he would clear them up now. "That's where you're wrong, Steven. I always get what I want. Now, how about you come with me and tell me exactly how you got hooked up with Danny Houston's daughter? We both know you can't possibly be into her."

"W-what!?" Ste's mouth split open in shock. "How do you know about Rae?"

"It doesn't matter, Steven. What does matter is that we can help each other." Brendan smiled, much symbolic of a shark approaching his next feast. "Come with me, and I'll tell you how."

TBC


End file.
